User talk:EightyOne
I used to edit without an account; so for contributions and talk before 8/12/2008 see , and . Thanks If you want to say anything just feel free. Glad to have you here EightyOne--Jack Black 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) thank you every much. And keep up the good work 81 you are a god send to this wiki. And thanks for the heads up.Jack Black 22:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) "real world tag" Can you make a tag that said something on the line "this article is about the real world"? If you can that would be great.--Jack Black 22:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) thanks the spellchecker looks cool, ill be sure to use it from now on. User:Catni Merry Christmas and happy new years.--Jack Black 07:42, 25 December 2008 (UTC) *Back at you EightyOne--Jack Black 13:32, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new year:) Thanks for all the correction work on my articles, i really apreciate it:) Catni 14:46, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Happy holidays to you too EightyOne. Thanks for all your effort to improving the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Done And I'm going to ask Joe to make you a admin too, you deserve it.--Jack Black 01:20, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey EightyOne, you are now an admin. Thanks for the great work you're doing. If you ever need any help with something, just ask. =) JoePlay (talk) 19:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Religion article In the GoW universe the Locust worship the Riftworm and I believe their are two more Riftworms from Gears 2 collectibles and Tai is highly spiritual and the city of Ilima had a Cathedral. And from the intro of GoW 2 Marcus made comments on Religion saying its full of holes when talking to Ben. So you think it's a good idea to have a Religion article base on the beliefs of the Seran people and Locust? --Jack Black 19:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *thanks for agreeing sadly Little info is on the Seran people. Homeworld Vs Homeland Since only a few people know that Sera is the only Planet that Humans live and think Earth exist (even when Clify said their is no earth) on but all the boxes for the characters have "homeworld" i think it should be change to homeland.So we can put Inner Hollows or just Plain Hollows for the Locust and any counties that the Seran characters are from. Do you agree?--Jack Black 22:42, 29 December 2008 (UTC) **True--Jack Black 02:23, 30 December 2008 (UTC) book section on the side of the wiki their is a section for the games and top users but I believe we should put the books in it.--Jack Black 01:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :If it don't work out I ask Joe.But thanks for trying.--Jack Black 02:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good job 81!!!!!!!!! and thanks a lot.--Jack Black 02:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Sniper Relocation I recently made a page for the sniper drone. However when you type Sniper into the search bar, it leads to the small article on the drone main page. I was wondering if you could make it so the "Sniper Drone" page could be instantly found with the search word "Sniper" instead of going to the drone page. Weapons Thanks for the welcome, dude. So I was just looking over the weapons pages, and I noticed that on the weapons list box, the Ink Grenade is named the Poison grenade, and the Smoke grenade is entirely absent. Im not sure if I would be able to fix this myself, so I thought I should ask you about it. Thank you Thanks for your pleasant welcome and reassurance, much appreciated. If there's anything I can do for you, please mention it. EliTe X HeRo 16:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Clean up template Hey 81. I took a look at the clean up template. Like you said, it's working right now (adding articles to the Articles to be cleaned up category), and the reason is because of this line of code: Category:Articles to be cleaned up The includeonly tag tells the wiki to include the code within the tags only in the template's usage on an article. In the same but opposite manner, the noinclude tag tells the wiki to not include the code within the tags on the articles that the template is used on. In most cases, the noinclude tag is used to put the template itself into some sort of template category, such as Category:General wiki templates. I hope that made sense haha. If you ever have any questions about wiki code, don't hesitate to ask me. Part of my job as a Gaming Team member is to support the gaming wikis in whatever way I can. JoePlay (talk) 18:27, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Timgad Station. Hi, I see you asked a question about Timgad Station. I was the person who originally put up the article and information. Just wanting you to know that JacktheBlack hijacked it and changed it and removed my information before locking the article. I put a reply to you in the discussion for it. You should see my information on it in the history which included the information you asked for. new categories? I think we should make a "Pendulum Wars veteran" and a "former stranded"" category?Since many but not all the Gears are vets from that war and a lot of the Derricks divers are former stranded.--Jack Black 03:38, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :That's why your the best--Jack Black 01:48, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Good to hear that and I'd just ordered the comic book via their main web site the hollows page will get a update and I am going to reread Aspho Fields too.--Jack Black 01:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Gears of War Fanon Thanks for the warm welcome :) I have also come for help. I am an admin on Gears of War Fanon, and I would like you to help me in 2 ways: 1. Advertise it here is you can :) 2. Help us create templates. Because after we do that we can make Fanon's for real :) Anyway thanks for you time :) Regards ODST Joshie I appreciate the Offer Greatly :) Could you make templates like that of here for Charectar Infoboxes etc Lemme Know ;) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 18:27, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for trying to help but, I need you to make the info box from scratchJust npticed Ya did but We still need more help, anway would you join when we get it working? :). I would make you a temporary Admin, but I cant. And the two who are are AFK. :/ Lemme know :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' I'd lol Their planing a coup http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mr._Guy --Jack Black 20:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'd told the admins of userpedia so viva la counter revolution.--Jack Black 01:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Forums Hi this is KiwiKid you deleted my theory on Rock Worm Evolution and said I should put it on the forums under theory's where can I find that? thank you. Drone variants It just hit me but are the Palace Guard,Theron Guard and Theron Sentinel Drones variants too?--Jack Black 23:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Hey there,just wanted to say thanks a bunch for the warm welcome. Out of most of the websites i have joined, thats the first warm welcome i have ever had. So, thanks! DontMakeMeChainsawYou 20:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for the heads up I did not know that and thank on the machine part :).--Jack Black 02:19, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks again but rly you are truly a God sent.--Jack Black 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon I have granted you Admin Rights as you are a helper and could help us Better. Warm Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:03, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Good Job On the real world articles--Jack Black 21:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC)